Sxxxxeeeeeeeeeee Familly
Note: This is a fake article which shows how the episode is made incorrectly. Sample LET'S PUT THE SXXXXEEEEEEEEEEE FAMILLY INTO XAMINATION! THE PHOENIX GOES INTO A SITE! AS THE B**** CLERK A** YOU SUCK MEE D***!!! F*** UF N LET ME FINNNISH!!! I'LL GIVE YOU ONE HEEEENDRED DOLLARS IF YOU GEF MEE TOO HENDRED DULLLARDS!!! FRENK SINATRAAA VISITS THA PAXIFIC OCEAN!!! THE FAMILY HAS SEVENTEEN FATHERS THAT GAVE B**** TO THREE HUNTERED AND TWENTY SEVEN CHILDREN!!!! THE FATHERS NAMZ R STRIKKE 37 DAVE 30 B****** 28 A** 40 SULLIVAN 36 JOHN 35 MARRY 51 RACE 42 SEX 255 AWSEEVEKU 8 SELFISH 25 JOHN 48!!!!! THE MARRIAGES INCLLLUUUDDDEEE THESEEEEE 48!!!!! THE MARRIAGEEEEEZ ELSO INCLUED ANDIEEEE KIBBBB AS WEEL AS WELL AS JANINE ZAGART!!! CHILDREN ARE ALSO MARRIED TO CHO SATO AND MYLES ICONIC TODARO!!!!! THERE ARE INSULTS!!! JANINE IS A TUBBY FATSO! CHO IS A BALDY! MYLES HAS CEREBRAL PALSY!!!! IN THIS NINETY THOUSANDTH SEASONAL EPISODE OF SUPERNANNY, IN 2014, LET'S SEE!!! DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE OR I WILL KILL YOU AND EAT YOUR DEAD BODY!!! LOL ROLF ROFL F*** OFF Correct spelling LET'S PUT THE SXXXXEEEEEEEEEEE FAMILY INTO EXAMINATION! THE PHOENIX GOES INTO A SITE! AS THE B**** CLERK A** YOU SUCK MY D***!!! F*** OFF AND LET ME FINISH!!! I'LL GIVE YOU ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS IF YOU GIVE ME TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS!!! FRANK SINATRA VISITS THE PACIFIC OCEAN!!! THE FAMILY HAS SEVENTEEN FATHERS THAT GAVE B**** TO THREE HUNDRED AND TWENTY SEVEN CHILDREN!!!! THE FATHERS' NAMES ARE STRIKE (37), DAVE (30), B****** (28), A** (40), SULLIVAN (36), JOHN (35), MARRY (51), RACE (42), SEX (255), SEPPUKU (8), SELFISH (25), AND JOHN (48)!!!!! THE MARRIAGES INCLUDE THESE 48!!!!! THE MARRIAGES ALSO INCLUDE ANDY GIBB AS WELL AS JANINE ZAGART!!! CHILDREN ARE ALSO MARRIED TO CHO SATO AND MYLES ICONIC TODARO!!!!! THERE ARE INSULTS!!! JANINE IS A TUBBY FATSO! CHO IS A BALDY! MYLES HAS CEREBRAL PALSY!!!! IN THIS NINETY THOUSANDTH SEASON EPISODE OF SUPERNANNY, IN 2014, LET'S SEE!!! DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE OR I WILL KILL YOU AND EAT YOUR DEAD BODY!!! LOL ROFL ROFL F*** OFF! What's wrong with this episode? #The username is unrealistic. It repeats two letters so many consecutive times. #So many grammatical errors. #Janine, Myles, and Cho are neither fat, have cerebral palsy, nor bald. #Men cannot get pregnant. #There is a death threat at the end of the description. #There are too much pointless sentences. #Frank Sinatra died in 1998, and therefore, cannot help a family. #Families cannot live in the Pacific Ocean, It is not a nation. #The Ninety Thousandth season does not take place in 2014. #Only one or two fathers can be in a family. #The episode description shows 12 fathers, not 17. #A**, Seppuku, B******, Marry, Sex, Race, Selfish, and Strike are not names, Seppuku is a type of Japanese suicide method by cutting the stomach open. #No one can live to 255. #One of the fathers are too young. #John was named twice. #Andy Gibb died in 1988, therefore, he cannot get married to one of the members in the family. If anybody made an episode like that, they would probably get in enough trouble to reach #1 in The Crazy Character Voting Program. Category:Content